


The Emperor's Consort

by SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Body Image, M/M, Memories, Misuse of the Force, Mpreg, Serious Injuries, That's Not How The Force Works, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf/pseuds/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf
Summary: Kylo has changed a great deal since the fall of Starkiller base...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rex_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Magnus/gifts).



The mirror didn't lie. 

There were some- toadying sycophants who saw him as nothing more than a route to the Emperor's ear- who would insist that it was not so bad as it seemed. They'd weave him platitudes about the glass or the camera or the holo adding twenty, thirty, fifty pounds as if he could not feel them in his hands. As if he didn't know.

Kylo stood in his dressing chamber, the soft silk of his open robe clinging to the shower damp skin of his softened pecs and rounded belly. Who would ever have thought the Master of the Knights of Ren would come to this? His Emperor’s cooling seed and his own slick still oozing slowly down between the puffy, bruise-stained swell of his thighs.

Slowly, carefully, almost reverentially he reached for the tiger-striped expanse of a belly that had once been as hard as rock. The long gone ridges and divots of his abs had been so envied by those who did not know him. And who had ever really know him until Hux? Who but Hux in all the Galaxy could have looked on him and ever seen the truth?

For five years they'd been at odds. He'd believe that their relationship was just the usual tension between rivals that would periodically devolve into hate-sex and violence. Such incidents had been a mutual release of frustrations but they were never truly satisfying for either of them. Kylo had wanted more, had wanted something he believed he simply couldn't have or ever even ask for, and he'd sensed something similar in Hux. The first time Hux had opened himself up for him, the first time the head of his cock had eased into that warm tightness, something had struck him as wrong. Even as he'd fucked the General until he screamed his satisfaction to the stars, Kylo had wished with all his heart that their roles were reversed. But how to ask for it? How to reveal the secret he'd been raised all his life to hide? He hadn't dared to even try.

So Kylo’s fear and Hux’s restraint had always stood between them, unspoken and unacknowledged, souring what little pleasure they could take in one another. 

Until Starkiller fell, until they were captured. 

Why they'd been left together in a cell he'd never understood. Had the Resistance really become that stupid? Had his mother? He'd never know now. There was no one left alive to give him answers.

His fingertips traced the starburst bowcaster scar, following it out to the spiderweb of stretch marks leading toward the treasure trail of hair that still dusted his belly. Gradually his fingers sank deeper into the soft pillowy flesh, the yield of his skin sending satisfaction directly to the swell of his cock. What the courtesans saw as shameful he welcomed as a souvenir of his efforts. Though it had been Hux who made the initial effort for them, the first step on the road to survival.

Hours after Starkiller fell the Resistance had stripped them both naked and, locked in that pitch dark featureless room without a word, apparently left them to die. Kylo's wounds had been grievous. Hux had managed to do little more than apply basic bacta stripes to the worst of them before their transport fell into enemy hands. No further treatment had been offered, just a cold metal floor to die on. 

It had been a surprise to Kylo when Hux had shuffled close to his naked back and wrapped his arms around him.

_ What are you doing? _ He’d thought softly, suspecting the answer but frightened that he might be wrong and terrified that he might be right. 

Behind him Hux had wriggled closer, his face pressed into his blood caked hair. “You'll freeze to death on this floor.” The man had murmured in reply.

_ I rather think that's their plan, General.  _

“Please, don't call me that, Ren, not if we've only a few days left to us now.”

_ What should I call you then? _

“My first name is Armitage, but if you call me that I’ll kill you myself,” Hux had paused then to press a kiss to Kylo’s neck, to soften the threat, “Hux will do, Ren.”

_ I don’t think I’m Master of the Knight’s of Ren any more, not here at least. Please, call me Kylo. _

“Kylo then."

Hux couldn’t have possibly pulled any closer to Kylo if he tried, they were pressed together from feet to forehead, shivering in the cold. The only way they could be closer was if they…

“Kylo, I…” Hux had stopped and sighed, unable to finish his thought.

_ I love you. _ It wasn’t so much a phrase as the combined strength of everything he’d repressed for five damn years. He had thought that it would hurt to reveal himself like that, but instead his heart had felt lighter. 

“And I you,” Hux had said softly, “I wish you weren’t so badly hurt, if we’re going to die here I wish you could make love to me on last time.”

Something in Kylo had dissolved then. Three decades of training to keep his grandfather’s secret, the secret he had inherited, burned away to nothing but the wish to have this one last thing.

“I… I can’t really move, Hux, but you can take me if you like.”

Behind him Hux froze, his cock stirring slightly against Kylo’s thigh. “We shouldn’t, you’re hurt and we have nothing to use as lubricant, it wouldn’t be…”

And then Kylo had opened his mouth and every detail of his secret had flowed out of him in an unstoppable torrent. The grandson of Darth Vader, a being who had been made by the Force as a virgin birth; who had been raised as male but was in fact something far more than that. Vader had fathered Leia Organa but there were always rumours that he had carried Obi Wan Kenobi’s child as well. When Kylo had been born the rumours had seemed much more likely.

They’d lain together then, Hux and Kylo, moving together slow and gentle, pouring every scrap of love their battered hearts had ever felt into every gesture. They had believed they would die there. 

Now Kylo found himself unable to resist smiling at the memory.

He’d drifted into sleep expecting never to wake again, but instead he’d woken hours later to find himself healed. The Force was practically crackling like sparks at his fingertips and every foot step left embers in his wake. Kylo had torn their cell apart and then ripped through the Resistance base as if it were paper. 

Within a week the First Order were back in the fray, Kylo standing barefoot at Hux’s side as he channelled the kind of Force energy the likes of Skywalker could only dream of. 

His belly was showing for the first time through his robes the day he annihilated Snoke and handed the throne to his Emperor to rule. There were few in the court who remembered that now, though the Admiralty still knew to fear him. 

Many of the courtiers saw his habitual barefoot ways and near perpetual pregnancy as a sign of decadence, but for Kylo it was power, a connection to the Force on a primal level that no one else could even hope to touch. 

Stretching his arms wide Kylo watched the swell of his belly shift, the shadows of its shape shifting as electrical discharges flickered between his fingertips. Slim hands slipped around his waist, sliding slowly down to frame the bulge of flesh.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Hux said, his voice warm with desire. “But, when were you going to tell me?” 

“Uh. Now?” Kylo suggested with a smile, biting gently at his own lower lip. 

“How far gone are you?”

Kylo stared at the ceiling, pretending to run figures in his head. 

“About seven minutes.”

“Ridiculous creature.” Hux snorted as he turned him and kissed him soundly. “Beautiful, perfect and ridiculous.”


End file.
